Crystal Red
by Shezkebab
Summary: Set two years after the events of the Phantom of the Opera, Zuria arrives to enter a new part of her life at the Paris Opera theater. What hidden story awaits her? What comes back to haunt her? and how will she react when confronted by something she never dared to dream **Rating may change.


_Hi there! This is my first story.  
I don't own phantom of the opera or anything related to it.  
I also don't own the lyrics in this chapter.  
I do own Zuria though.  
Criticism is welcome!_

 _"How dare you degrade me?!" He slurred. Backing away slowly I looked for anything that would allow me to escape the room I was now suffocating in.  
Suddenly there was a loud smash close to my ear and inflamed heat at my cheek. Reaching to my cheek I could feel the wetness.  
"How dare you!"_

 _"Mademoiselle"_

Opening my eyes in shock I groan at the light coming through the carriage door. I look over to my driver standing there uncomfortably.  
"Mademoiselle we have arrived." My driver motioned outside. I nodded and calmed down my breathing. _It was a dream, all a dream._ Reaching up I stroke my cheek to feel the small cut that had scarred my face, only noticeable if someone was up close. Exiting the carriage I took the new surroundings, people everywhere bustling around and in front of me was a magnificent building.  
"This is the infamous Opera Garnier then..." I whispered and smiled. This was now my temporary home. It was a two weeks ago that I had seen a notice requesting dancers and singers for the upcoming reopening of the Opera Garnier and I had hastily sent a request to the head mistress, Madame Giry who invited me to stay for some time as I had no way to get back home if I wanted to perform.

I gave the rest of the money I owed to the driver and entered the building. I marvelled at the stunning décor and continued into the back where the Theatre was. Noticing a group of ballerinas dancing to a choreographed song, I examined how graceful they all were and decided to sit down in one of the back chairs watching carefully and listening to the orchestra. Slowly I close my eyes starting to hum to the music.  
"Mademoiselle you hum wonderfully." I jumped out the seat, feeling the heat in my cheeks. There was an older lady in front of me, dressed in black her hair in a long plait with a cane in front of her.  
"I'm sorry child to have scared you but I must know why you are intruding in my Theatre."  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm looking for Madame Giry." I mumbled. _  
_"I am Madam Giry and you must not be looking hard enough" I blushed even more. "You must be Zuria the young lady that sent me the letters about living here yes?" I nodded. "Let me look at you." I stood awkwardly as she examined me. I was lucky that I had received a lot of my looks from my mother, Pale skin, straight black hair that almost looked purple in different light. My eyes where a deep brown that I had received from my father. I chewed nervously on my Red lips that made It look like I had lipstick on all the time, My body had given me a nice figure by the age of 16 but it had taken until now to fully grasp a hold of my looks at the age of 21.  
"My, what a stunning lady…" She grabbed my hand and I flinched slightly. "…And not a wedding ring on you at your age, either men are blind or there must be something that you aren't telling." Her eyes zoned into my face and I instantly felt insecure.  
"I just haven't been lucky enough to find a man." I played with the ends of my hair looking down at the ground. Madame Giry sighed and I just caught her say "Shy as well.."  
I have never like attention which was ironic since I had now come here to perform in front of hundreds of guests but I had to get away from _that place_ even if I had to beat my fears. I shook my head from the dark thought and looked back up at Madame Giry who was now examining me carefully, like I was about to run away at any moment. I smiled.  
"Do not worry Madame, I'm here to stay."

Madame Giry led me into the back where there was a flutter of people doing their business. I examined all the props and costumes, all the workers seemed to be in a rush.  
"Is there a play tonight?" I spoke aloud to Madame Giry, who turned and smiled.  
"Yes tonight we are having an exclusive play to all the members of the Opera Garnier who had helped us build this building back to its wonderful state." A dark look appeared on her face. "It's… It's been a long two years that is what I can tell you Mademoiselle." I remembered the papers and heard the rumours, how they said there was a murder, attempted kidnapping and arson but they didn't find anyone or any evidence so the chargers had been dropped. _Almost like there was a ghost._ A shiver ran down my back unexpectedly as I looked around, almost like someone was watching. We walked up some stairs to a room full of beds.  
"This is where you will be staying; the girls all sleep here so you won't be alone." Madame Giry turned staring at me. "We rehearse everyday expect Sundays, starting at 7am until I see fit." I nodded walking over to one of the beds where my belongings where already placed.  
"When do you want me to start practicing?" I questioned.  
"Tomorrow we will start, for today you can watch us practice, help around the theatre and get to know everyone." She started to walk down the stairs until she stopped abruptly looking back at me with a serious face. "Mademoiselle…" I stopped her.  
"Please call me Zuria." She smiled at me.  
"Zuria I would also give you fair warning not to go deeper into the Theatre and not to wonder around at night as it can be dangerous." She looked dead serious. I nodded quickly to which she looked relieved. "I am heading back down to coach the girls some more, dinner will be served at 8pm." She continued to walk down the stairs until I couldn't hear her anymore. I examined the room I was in and walked over to a mirror that one of the girls had set up in the corner of the room. I patted my black skirt that fell to my ankles and readjusted my corset and the simple long shirt I had on. _I will forever hate the day the person that made this silly contraption._ I stared into the mirror lost in thought, it was until I saw a flicker in the corner of my eye did I turn around with a gasp.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was up here." A young ballerina with blonde hair and a kind face smiled. "You must be the new girl yes? Zuria?"  
"Yes it's nice to meet you." _Geez I need to stop freaking out._ Feeling the heat from my cheeks subside I smiled gracefully at the girl. "What is your name?"  
"Meg Giry." She laughed when a surprised look appeared on my face. "Yes, Madame Giry is my mother but don't let that waver on you, she doesn't give me any special treatment. I am but one of the girls." Again she grinned and walked over to where I stood. "My you are beautiful if I may so myself Mademoiselle." I looked away embarrassed which got another giggle out of the girl. "Well it seems I will have to do my best to protect you from the evil males of this building." She wiggled her fingers at me to which I smiled. "Come." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs, I was surprised I had been here for only a while and it felt like I had been here for months. _I've never seen so much kindness from a group of people._ I felt tears form in my eyes to which I quickly shook my head. _No. No more tears for now on._

Meg and I had been wandering around the Theatre for more than 2 hours when she showed me there instruments room.  
"…And this is where all the instruments go, I swear some of these instruments would be older than me." Meg smiled. I looked around the room in awe and noticed a grand piano hidden off to the side, instantly I walked over to it and slid my hand along the keys. "Do you play?" Meg walked over examining me.

"I...I use to a some time ago." I gave her a small smile.  
"Do you wish to talk about it? If you don't mind me prying." She looked at me with big eyes that I couldn't resist.  
"No, it's ok. My… My mother taught me when I was young but she passed away when I was 7, I still played after she passed though, Its only been the past few years that I haven't been able to." I pressed down on one of the keys, listening to how well tuned the piano was.  
"Oh I'm so sorry for your loss." She held my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I slightly flinched at her warmth and gave a warm smile to tell her that I was ok. "Do you sing?" I instantly felt the blood rush to my cheeks.  
"I… I have sung before." Meg clapped suddenly which made me jump.  
"Alright then move over." Meg gave me a small push and sat down in front of the piano, she grabbed music book laying on the piano and handed it over. "Choose a song, I'll play."  
"No I couldn't. Shouldn't we be heading back or helping out with…" I couldn't sing, what she would think of me, I bit my bottom lip a quirk I did whenever I was nervous.  
"Nonsense! We are alone and I swear I won't tease you." She held up her hands. I looked around the room double checking to see if we really were alone. After a long silence I nodded and examined the sheets of music in front of me. "Well then? Anything you like?" I sighed. _There was nothing that I liked sitting in front of me, no wonder it had dust all over the book._ I chewed my lip again as I had an Idea.  
"I do have a song, but it is my own." Megs face lit up.  
"You compose as well?!" She was giddy as she stood up and forced me to sit down. "Oh please play."  
I used my hair to hide my face from the embarrassment floating through me. _This is what you are here for_ the voice in my head spoke _it's time you did something for yourself._ I took a deep breath and started to play.*

" _She loves her momma's lemonade/Hates the sounds that goodbyes make  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her/She swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments/It's all the same if everybody leaves her"_

I look over at Meg to see her eyes go wide as I continue playing, feeling my face go red.

" _And every magazine tells her she's not good enough/The pictures that she sees makes her cry  
She would change everything, everything, just ask her/Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster/She just needs someone to take her home_"

I could hear whispers behind the door and heard it open slowly to see Meg look over and give somebody a look. I close my eyes blocking out the distraction and keep going. _It's a fear nothing more, nothing less._

" _She's giving boys what they want/Tries to act so nonchalant/  
Afraid to see that she's lost her direction/She never stays the same for long  
/Assuming that she'll get it wrong/Perfect only in her imperfection_"

More footsteps enter the room and I hear more hushes, I could feel the raising heat along my neck.

" _She's not a drama queen/She doesn't wanna feel this way/Only 17 and tired, yeah/  
She would change everything for happy ever after/Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
/She just needs someone to take her home_"

I heard a sob escape from someone's mouth and I opened my eyes to see Meg covering her mouth, trying her best to calm her breath.

" _She's just the way she is/But no one's told her that's OK/  
She would change everything, everything, just ask her/Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster  
She would change everything for happy ever after/Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster/She just needs someone to take her home/She just needs someone to take her home_"

I slowly let my fingers drift off the piano and an overwhelming round of applause followed. All of a sudden I was crushed with a bear hug from a now sobbing Meg.  
"Your…V…Voice you sound like an angel and that song, you sounded so…"Another sob. I gave her a few taps on the shoulder as a thank you and she backed away. I turned around to see that majority of the Theatre had joined in to listen to my song. _I didn't know I was that loud._  
"You composed this?" I didn't notice that Madame Giry was standing there shocked.  
"Yes Madame, when I was younger… I haven't had a lot of time to practice any more songs since my father had to sell my piano." I stopped there and looked at the ground taking in a few deep breaths to stop myself from showing any sort of emotion and glanced back up at her.  
"I dare say child you would have to be a musical genius." I looked at her surprised. _Me? A musical Genius? All I did was wrote sappy songs when I was younger since they were the only thing that would let me release my emotions.  
"_I think you must be mistaken Madame." _  
_  
All of a sudden there was a scream.

*Song by Jon Mclaughlin - Beautiful Disaster


End file.
